Debris
by koushima-trinadtsat
Summary: Debris significa escombros, según me enseñaron cierta vez en una clase de inglés, hace ya mucho tiempo. Debris, escombros, es en lo que se convirtió Tokio, es lo que es Japón en este instante. Mi nombre es Kozume Kenma y he vivido cosas que ni siquiera había llegado a imaginar en mis diecinueve años. Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Furudate Haruichi, creador de Haikyuu!
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1:**

Tokio estaba desolado.

Sin gente, sin comida, sin desarrollo. Agonizante.

Luego de la Gran Crisis Mundial (la cual fue peor que las de los siglos XX y XXI), Japón junto a otros países quedaron destruidos de tal manera que ya no eran considerados aptos para seguir existiendo. Los países poderosos, bondadosos como siempre, decidieron repartirse entre ellos los pobladores afectados, y que Japón quedara recluido a una condición de "pedazo de tierra flotante, repleto de basura radioactiva, malos recuerdos… y sobretodo escombros."

Sin embargo, como todos saben, la capacidad de estos países poderosos no es infinita, por lo que solo pudieron llevarse una gran mayoría de los habitantes de Japón, pero no la totalidad, dando prioridad a los tokiotas. Obviamente solo fueron evacuados los que los países poderosos aprobaron bajo una selección.

Poco menos del 1% de la población total fue rechazado para la evacuación y los dejaron en Japón, abandonados a su suerte en lo que era ahora un vertedero gigante más en el océano Pacífico.

Kenma lo sabía muy bien, al igual que Kuroo. Ellos eran de los pocos que quedaron.

Los países poderosos llevaron todo cuanto pudieron, sobretodo de Tokio, aquella era la explicación de por qué solo habían quince personas deambulando por la capital, y ni siquiera se podía decir que eran las quince personas juntas, porque ocho estaban aislados en el norte y siete más, en el sur.

Kenma y Kuroo estaban entre los siete del sur, el grupo lo completaba un amigo, un pequeño abandonado, un matrimonio de ancianos y un discapacitado. Ninguno de ellos pasó la aprobación de los países poderosos: "los cuatro chicos sin futuro, los viejos y el inválido, todos serán una carga para el Estado".

-Kenma, ésta es la oportunidad por la cual hemos esperado siempre –decía Kuroo, tratando de subirle el ánimo-, ¿recuerdas que queríamos fundar nuestra casa del árbol? Esto es cien, no, ¡mil veces mejor! ¡Podemos fundar nuevamente Japón! ¡Nuestro propio país!

Kuroo tenía los veinte años recién cumplidos. Con dos décadas en la espalda ya se sentía más adulto, con más derechos, a pesar de que ignoraba los deberes que también esto le acarreaba. Estaba en aquella edad complicada donde se mezclan las ideas revolucionarias de la juventud y el poder de los adultos para llevarlas a cabo. Kuroo quería formar un país y no estaba de bromas.

-¡Anda, Kenma! ¿No te gustaría que hiciéramos una… diarquía?

-Primero, suena horrible. Segundo, ¿qué rayos es eso? –respondió Kenma, sin despegar la vista de su querida, pero algo vieja consola portátil.

-Es como una monarquía, pero de a dos.

-No voy a ser la reina.

-¿Y si son dos reyes?

-Tampoco.

Algunas veces Kenma no comprendía que su amigo en serio hubiera cumplido veinte años, que era un año mayor que él, pero que mentalmente perdía con creces. Aunque solo algunas veces.

Kuroo sabía lo que hacía, y cuando él iba en serio, era mejor no entrometerse. Sin embargo, era muy difícil pensar en buenas ideas, pues no se podían hacer muchas cosas cuando las vidas y las oportunidades se escapaban por entre los escombros.

* * *

Hola :D Espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo. Como verán, no han salido tantos personajes, pero... bueno, ya van a ir saliendo las sorpresas(?) Me hace mal leer Sci-Fi futurista porque luego me dan ganas de escribir de ese tema D': Nah, xD

Ya viene el próximo capítulo ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2:**

El grupo de las siete personas que habitaban el sur de Tokio estaba compuesto por Kenma, Kuroo, un amigo, un pequeño abandonado, un matrimonio de ancianos y un discapacitado.

Yaku se llamaba aquel otro amigo, era un joven de no muy alta estatura, de cabello castaño. Las sonrisas últimamente no eran muy frecuentes en su rostro. Era compañero de Kuroo y Kenma desde antes de la evacuación y la Gran Crisis, en aquellos tiempos cuando el grupo era abundante y no tenían que luchar por sobrevivir cada día. En los buenos tiempos llegaron a tener más de diez personas asistiendo cada reunión.

Todos ellos se conocieron entre sí gracias a que eran vecinos, pero luego comenzaron a llevarse cada vez mejor y empezaron a efectuar juntas en las cuales hablaban de situaciones cotidianas, compartían comida en la casa de alguien y exponían sus ideas de la sociedad.

"Nekoma", los gatos de Tokio, los que inspeccionaban todo en un profundo silencio, actuando a lo lejos. Claro que eso era exagerar sus cualidades, pues en realidad parecían más un grupo normal de amigos que sociedad secreta.

Todo comenzó a cambiar cuando se hizo sentir la Gran Crisis Mundial. Poco a poco las reuniones se hicieron menos frecuentes, cada vez venían menos personas, cada vez estaban menos motivados. Solo eran ocho. Solo eran siete.

El gobierno hizo llamado público a que las familias estuvieran juntas en casa el mayor tiempo posible, que los jóvenes no estén con potenciales malas juntas. La gente comenzó a no mirar muy bien al grupo de Nekoma, los padres comenzaron a sospechar y prefirieron que sus hijos no se juntaran con esa gente en un buen tiempo. Solo eran seis. Solo eran cinco.

Segundos después de la evacuación, Kuroo pudo por fin enviar un mensaje a cada miembro del grupo, convocando una reunión urgente. No pudo hacerlo antes porque la señal estaba colapsada y porque primero querían entender qué rayos estaba pasando para saber qué rayos hacer. Grande fue la sorpresa cuando se encontraron y luego de esperar horas no llegó nadie más.

-¿Y Lev? –le preguntó Kuroo al castaño, creyendo que él sabía dónde estaba, creyendo que el ruso-japonés tal vez estaba arreglando algunos asuntos, como siempre.

-A ese idiota se lo llevaron a Rusia –respondió Yaku en una voz tiesa y triste, como no queriendo responder en verdad, pues haciéndolo se daba cuenta que era verdad, que uno de los más leales al grupo no estaba presente.

Dolía darse cuenta que de todo el "creciente Estado rebelde-invencible" -como Kuroo solía y gustaba llamar al grupo en las últimas reuniones- solo quedaran tres miembros.

Kenma, al igual que Kuroo, había estado solo desde el principio de su vida, así que no le afectó en gran manera el exilio de conocidos, sin embargo, con Yaku fue diferente. Él sí tenía familia, pero no sabía si de adrede o por error lo dejaron solo en Tokio. De modo que ahora Yaku no podía salir de Japón, ni su familia tampoco podía volver. Aquellas eran las leyes de los países dominantes y los términos de evacuación y refugio para los desvalidos.

Se suponía que ya no quedaba nadie en la isla y que nadie volvería a entrar allí, eso era al menos lo que se mostraba en los medios de comunicación. Solo los gobernadores sabían de la minoría que quedó, la cual no debía alzar la voz o mostrar su presencia, llamando la atención.

Nadie más estaba enterado de que aún quedaba gente en Japón, gente viva.

O al menos gente que intentaba vivir.

En realidad no se podía saber si el hecho de que Yaku estuviera sin su familia le afectaba o no, ya que, reservado como era y cada vez más alejado del grupo, nunca se podía predecir lo que pensaba, ni lo que sentía respecto a algo, excepto si lo decía en voz alta.

El pelinegro y su amigo se daban cuenta del desánimo de Morisuke, y pese a que no encontraban las palabras correctas para subirle la moral, trataban con todos los medios posibles alegrarlo y mostrarle una luz de optimismo a través de las ruinas y la soledad.

Aunque a decir verdad, nunca encontrarían las palabras correctas si no sabían cuál era exactamente el problema que tenía.

Yaku algunas veces salía a caminar, algunas veces lloraba entre las ruinas, en silencio. Extrañaba su antigua vida, se sentía solo. Extrañaba algo, alguien.

Últimamente todos los destrozos y restos eran sus nuevos mejores amigos y compañeros de tristeza, pero a quién engañaba, ni a los destrozos ni a los restos se les podía reprender, ni siquiera por su soledad rodeada de escombros.

* * *

Bien, ahora tenemos también a Yaku3 y bueno también a Lev, pero ese no cuenta, porque el muy tonto se fue a Rusia. Algún día tal vez sepan por qué se fue(?)

¡Oh, feliz año :DD! Espero lograr completar este fanfic durante este año, o si dura más, que sea subiéndolo de una manera constante uwu

¡Muchas gracias por leer este capítulo, y bueno, esta notita! ¡Ya viene el próximo capítulo! Adelanto:

 _"El pequeño abandonado había estado abandonado desde siempre, no era que lo hubieran olvidado en la evacuación, ni que hayan asesinado a sus parientes en la Crisis. Su nombre era Sou Inuoka."_


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3:**

El grupo de las siete personas que habitaban el sur de Tokio estaba compuesto por Kenma, Kuroo, Yaku, un pequeño abandonado, un matrimonio de ancianos y un discapacitado.

El pequeño abandonado había estado abandonado desde siempre, no era que lo hubieran olvidado en la evacuación, ni que hayan asesinado a sus parientes en la Crisis. Su nombre era Sou Inuoka. El apellido "Inuoka" lo había recibido gracias a la familia adoptiva que lo acogió durante unos cuantos años, la familia que de seguro ahora estaba deambulando por las calles de Inglaterra o China.

¿Tendrá acaso poco más de once años? Ni Kenma ni Kuroo sabían, se limitaban a tratarlo como un hermanito pequeño, enseñándole los peligros que podían algún día presentarse y cómo sobrevivir cuando a uno le toca una vida dura.

El matrimonio de ancianos llevaba más tiempo casado del que podían recordar. En sus buenos tiempos ambos eran los encargados de una tienda, pero ahora ya no tenían fuerzas para ese trabajo, tampoco era como si los clientes abundaran y estuvieran perdiendo mucho dinero. Ellos eran los padres del joven que estaba en la silla de ruedas, con el cuello rígido y la cabeza siempre echada hacia atrás.

No se sabe exactamente por qué el chico nació con problemas en sus piernas, ni por qué aun así no dejaba de sonreír y salir a dar paseos bajo el sol del atardecer. No encontraba problemas de movilización, aun cuando el suelo ya no era lo suficientemente plano para un recorrido cómodo, cubierto de bloques de cemento resquebrajado y veredas partidas. Si es que encontraba alguna dificultad, pedía ayuda a su padre, que eso sí, estaba cada día más ciego.

Inuoka los llamaba con cariño: la abuelita, el abuelito dime tú y el joven. Le decía el "abuelito dime tú" porque tenía un gran parecido al caballero mayor que aparecía en Heidi, una serie de… uf, varios, muchísimos años atrás.

Hasta después de la evacuación, no todos se conocían entre sí. Por un lado estaba Kuroo, Kenma y Yaku, por otro lado estaba Inuoka, y por otro finalmente, la pareja de abuelitos y el joven discapacitado. Comenzaron a vincularse cuando Kuroo les empezó a abastecer con mercancía de los alrededores, porque ni los ancianitos ni el joven eran capaces de recorrer un trecho de varios kilómetros, agregado a que el camino estaba en un pésimo estado.

Kuroo traía sacos de comida de donde sea que los encontrara y los traía a Tokio en un carro, algunas veces Kenma lo ayudaba a traer las cargas, otras veces solo lo acompañaba.

Inuoka, que pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo ayudando a los abuelitos con los deberes, se llevaba casi siempre la mayor porción de comida, a pesar de que no lo sabía. Todos concordaban en que era importante que el chico debiera tener un buen crecimiento, y que el hecho de no tener familiares y vivir en un país destruido no debía determinar su alimentación.

-Abuelito, tiene que comerse los vegetales también –decía Inuoka, con una sonrisa, señalando con una cuchara los brócolis que quedaban en el plato del anciano. Entonces el viejito hacía como que los había olvidado, pues no quería aceptar que su mirada cada vez estaba más decrépita.

Yaku se ofrecía a hacer el aseo y lavar los platos algunas veces, luego de que la señora Isayama -como en realidad se llamaba la abuelita- casi se cayera al subir las escaleras. Las caídas a esa edad suelen ser fatales, y ninguno de los siete quería correr riesgos, ni que alguien dejara este mundo prematuramente. Siempre y cuando se pudiera postergar o suprimir una tragedia, lo harían.

El joven de la silla de ruedas no se quejaba de su vida, al contrario, trataba de vivir cada momento al máximo, aprovechando todas las oportunidades que pudieran tomarse. Sin embargo era cierto que las primeras semanas luego de la evacuación se sintió frustrado por haber sido llamado "inútil", por haber sido rechazado solo por su condición física.

De a poco se iba olvidando de eso y recordaba que podía servir de otras maneras.

Casi todas las tardes se quedaba a charlar con Inuoka, le enseñaba un poco de matemáticas, otro poco de lenguaje y le decía que siempre se podía seguir luchando si uno tenía las fuerzas para hacerlo, que también uno siempre tendría fuerzas para hacerlo si es que quería tenerlas y que por ese simple hecho nada era imposible.

Inuoka entonces se preguntaba a sí mismo por qué será que el joven seguía en la silla de ruedas.

Kenma y Kuroo tenían su propio espacio, como siempre. Desde el principio, cuando no se conocían, habían estado solos cada uno por su lado, hasta que se encontraron y se tuvieron tanto el uno como el otro, luego llegó Yaku y todo el grupo, luego el grupo se fue y quedó Yaku, luego llegó Inuoka y la familia Isayama.

Ni Kenma ni Kuroo podrían quejarse de su situación actual, porque luego de una Crisis era imposible estar mejor que en ese momento, rodeados de personas queribles, en una calma especial y confortable.

No se daban cuenta, pero en mucho tiempo no se había visto en Tokio algo parecido a una familia, exceptuándolos a ellos, a pesar de que entre algunos no existieran lazos sanguíneos.

A pesar de que el único testigo de ese afecto fueran los escombros.

* * *

Quise poner a Inuoka para que la historia se desarrollara mejor, sin embargo, por capricho quise dejarlo con unos once años… Está bien, ¿no? xD Me lo imagino súper tierno, así que yolo no más po, a por el Inuoka-chibi. ¡Ya viene el próximo capítulo! Adelanto:

 _"_ _-Kenma –susurró, sin esperar una respuesta inmediata. Luego de no muchos segundos, una vocecita soñolienta respondió desde el futón de al lado._

 _-¿Ocurre algo, Kuroo?_

 _-¿Tú… confías en mí?_ _"_


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4:**

El grupo de las siete personas que habitaban el sur de Tokio estaba compuesto por Kenma, Kuroo, Yaku, Inuoka y la familia Isayama.

Para una buena organización -pues, aunque fuera pequeña, pobre y vacía, seguía siendo una capital, al menos para ellos-, una vez a las cuantas semanas Kuroo hacía juntas donde reunía a las siete personas. En aquellas juntas exponía puntos de vista sociales, políticos y económicos, charlas motivacionales estilo "no se rindan a pesar de que estamos abandonados" y planes para el futuro.

Bueno… al menos así era como empezaban las juntas, pero no como siempre terminaban.

No muchos se tomaban en serio el pensamiento de Kuroo, no todos creían que podrían hacer un país de la nada, aunque no se lo decían la mayoría de las veces, simplemente iban cambiado sutilmente el tópico de la conversación hasta llegar a temas triviales que no tuvieran que ver con gobernar una isla destruida. Pocas veces el pelinegro se daba cuenta, y cuando lo hacía retomaba su discurso diciendo: "¡Volviendo al tema anterior…!".

Kuroo, con sus veinte años ya se juraba ser un líder político hecho y derecho. A decir verdad, lo quisieran o no, se podía afirmar que él era el alcalde de la parte sur de Tokio, tanto por participación política como por sufragio universal. A pesar de los pocos habitantes que tenía su prefectura, realizaba dos tipos de reuniones distintas la una de la otra, donde se repartían las siete personas existentes en esa zona del país.

Las reuniones de los siete: Más que nada eran motivacionales. Siempre terminaban en una rica comida y una fila de asientos frente al atardecer.

Las reuniones de los cuatro: Eran en la habitación de Kuroo y Kenma. A esas reuniones asistían los dos anteriormente mencionados, más Yaku e Inuoka. Allí abordaban más temas de contingencia social-política, planes del futuro país que fundarían y las reglas y leyes que implementarían. Se recibían las opiniones a mano alzada y estaban prohibidas las consolas de videojuegos encendidas. Aquellas reuniones siempre terminaban en una rica comida -aunque no tan abundante- y una siesta en conjunto.

Una noche, luego de una reunión en la que Kuroo fue más o menos ignorado, el pelinegro se sintió levemente abatido. Ya era más de medianoche y Kuroo no dejaba de dar vueltas en el futón.

-Kenma –susurró, sin esperar una respuesta inmediata. Luego de no muchos segundos, una vocecita soñolienta respondió desde el futón de al lado.

-¿Ocurre algo, Kuroo?

-¿Tú… confías en mí?

La pregunta le extrañó a Kenma. Nunca hablaban de temas de confianza ni de amistad, simplemente vivían la vida y dejaban que las acciones amistosas salieran con las situaciones, sin la necesidad de sentirse forzados a demostrar nada.

-Claro que confío en ti.

El silencio que tomó Kenma para responder esas cinco palabras se hizo patente en la mente del mayor, ¿qué fue ese silencio? ¿Kenma dudó en responderle algo obvio? ¿Kenma le estaba mintiendo? ¿Cómo podía saberlo? No le gustó ni siquiera el tono en que lo dijo.

-Creo que no se están tomando en serio lo que digo en las reuniones –bufó el gato negro.

Los ojitos de Kenma se movían tratando de encontrar los de Kuroo mientras éste hablaba.

-Kuroo, ¿sabes la situación en la que está Japón? Está destruido, totalmente, no quedan más que…

-¿Escombros? Ya lo sé.

-Tetsurou –lo llamó por su nombre-, voy en serio.

-Yo también voy en serio, Kenma.

El peli teñido no solía llamarlo por el nombre, excepto cuando estaban solos, hablando temas serios o de verdad importantes, o cuando quería llamar la atención del otro. Los ojos dorados de Kenma brillaban levemente en la oscuridad, a diferencia de los de Kuroo, que eran de un color amarillo opaco que era absorbido por las tinieblas. Kenma era el gato que actuaba en el día, Kuroo era el gato negro, el que actuaba en la noche.

Kenma se salió de su futón y se sentó frente al de su amigo. Buscó con sus manos el rostro de Kuroo, fijó sus ojos en los de él, sin verlos en verdad por culpa de la oscuridad, pero sabía que Kuroo sí podía ver los suyos, así que no difería de un contacto visual en pleno día.

-No quiero que salgas dañado –comenzó a decir Kenma-. Si no resulta lo que propones, si no funciona lo que quieres fundar…

-Lo que quiero que fundemos.

-… -Kenma suspiró algo cansado, apretó un poco más la cara de Kuroo entre sus manos-. Solo no quiero que te frustres si algo sale mal… Es cierto que eres optimista, pero te conozco de hace mucho y sé cómo te pones cuando algo no sale como quieres que salga. No quiero que te decaigas. Te voy a apoyar, confío en ti, además que sé lo que haces… -nuevamente dio un suspiro, soltando de a poco la cara de Kuroo y pasó una mano acariciando el cabello negro de su amigo-. No pienses que he olvidado lo molesto que te pones cuando te empeñas en algo.

Kenma se alejó un poco, abrazándose a sí mismo, pero siguió sentado en el mismo lugar esperando alguna respuesta. Al ver que Kuroo no abría su boca ni por si acaso, volvió a hablar.

-¿Me dejas pedirte algo, Kuroo?

-Dime.

-Solo quiero que… -otro suspiro, un poco más silencioso que los anteriores- no te hagas falsas esperanzas, ¿está bien?

Kuroo guardó silencio, sin dejar de ver los ahora titubeantes ojos dorados de su compañero de cuarto. El mayor relajó su gesto facial en una sonrisa.

-Está bien, sin falsas esperanzas.

Acto seguido ahora fue él quien acarició el cabello mitad castaño, mitad rubio de su amigo.

-Ve a dormir, Kenma.

El viento hizo que las nubes pasaran y el cielo nocturno se despejara por unos minutos. La luz de las estrellas y de la luna menguante se colaba a través de la ventana y por entre las cortinas raídas y percudidas, dándole un tono azulado a la habitación.

Kuroo no durmió mucho esa noche, pero no se atrevió a hablarle a Kenma otra vez.

Kenma fue fácilmente vencido por el cansancio, pero su mente no descansó, fue como seguir despierto, pues soñó con lo que veía día tras día: ruinas y escombros.

* * *

Ya va progresanding más la historia, tanto el lado de los problemas sociales, como el comienzo de los problemas de amistad que tendrán Kenma y Kuroo más adelante... ¡Ya viene el próximo capítulo! Adelanto:

 _"El joven colocó los dedos índice y medio en el lugar del cuello donde se localizaba la aorta. Fácilmente se podían percibir los latidos intermitentes, extremadamente lentos y luego extremadamente rápidos._

 _-Arritmia –susurró Kenma."_


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5:**

El grupo de las siete personas que habitaban el sur de Tokio estaba compuesto por Kenma, Kuroo, Yaku, Inuoka y la familia Isayama.

Allí todos los días eran prácticamente iguales, rozando el borde de lo monótono, si no fuera porque cada día tenía su propio descubrimiento, por muy pequeño o insignificante que fuera.

Kenma, Kuroo y Yaku ocupaban el piso de arriba de la casa de los Isayama. Mientras Kenma y Kuroo compartían cuarto, Yaku estaba en la habitación de al lado. Los Isayama ocupaban todo el primer piso y los cuartos libres del segundo nivel. Inuoka deambulaba por toda la casa, pero al dormir, ocupaba un rincón en el cuarto del joven discapacitado.

El pequeño se despertó con un dolor en el cuello por dormir doblado, y sobándose la nuca, se dio cuenta de que era el primer y único despierto en toda la casa. Observó el reloj que colgaba de una pared y, al ver que ya era tarde, se dio la labor de despertar a cada integrante del hogar y primero a quien estaba a su lado.

-Eh… oiga, oiga –sacudió al joven que descansaba rígido sobre una cama. Nunca supo cómo se llamaba el joven, porque tampoco nunca había escuchado a alguien que lo dijera, además le daba vergüenza preguntárselo después de llevar tanto tiempo conociéndose.

El joven abrió los ojos de a poquito, y al encontrarse con la carita sonriente de Inuoka, esbozó una sonrisa también.

-Ya estás despierto, chiquitín –y a decir verdad, el joven tampoco sabía el nombre de Inuoka, acaso lo habrá sabido alguna vez, pero lo olvidó-. ¿Quieres que te ayude a encender los fogones de la cocina para el desayuno? Ven, sostenme para sentarme en la silla…

Y mientras el joven encendía los fogones, Inuoka prosiguió su trabajo de levantar a todo el mundo dirigiéndose a la cama de los abuelitos, la última cama de toda la casa, ya que Yaku, Kenma, Kuroo y él mismo dormían en futones.

-¡Buenos días, abuelitos! –corrió las cortinas y entró un río de luz solar. Ya estaban en pleno verano-. ¿Durmieron bien?

Ambos asintieron con una calma que denotaba que aún tenían sueño. El señor Isayama se levantó y rascándose la espalda dijo que iba a la cocina a preparar la comida o que mejor pasaría al baño, sin embargo, su mujer dijo que quería estar unos momentos más en la cama, que estaría lista en menos de media hora, pero que la dejara tranquila, que le dolía un poco el pecho y quería estar acostada. Inuoka la dejó para ahora subir y golpear casi simultáneamente la puerta de las dos habitaciones del segundo piso, gritando con energía: -¡Ya es hora de levantarse!

Muy pocas veces era Inuoka quien se levantaba primero, por eso mismo, eran pocas las veces en las que las mañanas tenían tanto ánimo. Se mezclaba su ánimo infantil y el orgullo de que fue el primero en vencer la batalla de las sábanas. Kenma salió de la habitación con el cabello despeinado por el revoloteo con la almohada, cubriéndose la cara y caminando rápidamente al baño, antes de que estuviera ocupado por gente desagradable y demorosa. Kuroo despertaba algunas veces con el pelo ordenado y liso, otras veces mucho más desordenado de lo normal, como hoy. Revolvió el cabello de Inuoka y refunfuñó al darse cuenta de que el baño estaba ocupado, así que no vio más opción que bajar las escaleras. Cuando Yaku abrió la puerta de su habitación, se pudo ver que ya tenía hecho su futón y elegida la ropa del día. Con una sonrisa saludó a Inuoka, le preguntó si era su idea o el pequeño estaba creciendo y se dirigió a la cocina.

Fue entonces cuando el pequeño se dio cuenta que ya iba a pasar la media hora de descanso de la abuelita, por lo que fue al cuarto de los Isayama, donde ella seguía aun en la cama.

-Ya va a estar listo el desayuno… Abuelita… ¿…Abuelita?

La anciana estaba con ambas manos oprimiéndose el lado izquierdo del torso, sudando y con los ojos bien cerrados. Inuoka al instante supo que algo malo estaba pasando e inmediatamente buscó a la primera persona que se le ocurrió: Kuroo. Era el que estaba más cerca y desocupado, sin embargo, parece que su elección no fue la mejor, pues cuando el pelinegro llegó y analizó la situación, comenzó a llamar a gritos a Kenma.

-A Kenma una vez participó en un curso de primeros auxilios –explicó-, creo que de hecho sigue conservando el libro…

Kenma entró rápidamente con una especie de libretita vieja hecha de papel de revista y sin mirar a nadie ni decir nada se dirigió directamente al lado de la señora Isayama. Abrió la libreta en una página en concreto, las cuales iba cambiando a medida que iba descartando los síntomas. Sudoración, mareos, palidez y agitación.

El joven colocó los dedos índice y medio en el lugar del cuello donde se localizaba la aorta. Fácilmente se podían percibir los latidos intermitentes, extremadamente lentos y luego extremadamente rápidos.

-Arritmia –susurró Kenma. En la habitación solo estaba él, la señora Isayama, Inuoka y Kuroo-. Inuoka, busca si tenemos algo de oxígeno. Kuroo, danos espacio, pero no te vayas, necesito que estés aquí y me ayudes con algo.

Kuroo se aproximó y se ubicó al otro lado de la señora Isayama.

-Kuroo, avísame cuando pase un minuto en tu reloj, por favor.

Repitieron tres veces esa operación, mientras Kenma registraba el pulso por minuto.

-Varía demasiado, esto está mal…

Inuoka llegó cansado después de correr por toda la casa, revisando botiquines, cajones y más.

-Ni siquiera encontré algo parecido al oxígeno –dijo el pequeño entre jadeos-. ¿Se encuentra muy mal?

-Me temo que no va a mejorar. El ritmo cardíaco no hace más que empeorar y descontrolarse… Señora Isayama…

Kenma no sabía qué hacer, se sentía frustrado de no haber sido de utilidad, pues habrían obtenido los mismos resultados si él no hubiera descubierto que la abuelita tenía arritmia, si él no hubiera ido a la habitación. Se arrodilló con resignación junto a la cama y tomó la mano de la anciana. Se sentía que temblaba levemente, tal vez tratando de seguir viviendo unos segundos. Se le resbalaba el apretón entre el sudor, tanto de ella -por la agitación-, como de él -por los nervios, el titubeo, la angustia-. De pronto el apretón comenzó a aflojarse cada vez más. Kenma levantó la mirada, encontrando los ojos sin brillo de la anciana. Con temor volvió a colocar los dedos índice y medio sobre la superficie del cuello. El pulso no se aceleraba ni se retardaba, pues ya estaba completamente detenido. El pulso no existía en aquel cuerpo ahora inerte.

-Lo siento tanto… -susurró Kenma, enterrando la cabeza en la cama, volviendo a tomar la mano de la señora Isayama.

Fue un día triste y extremadamente silencioso. Las palabras fueron necesarias al dar la noticia, por supuesto, pero luego comenzaron a sobrar, pues eran compensadas con abrazos de empatía y miradas de condolencias. No habría problema en sepultarla aquel mismo día si es que era encontrado algo apropiado en la abandonada tienda de ataúdes. Sería una ceremonia sobria, a la cual asistiría todo el sur de la ciudad, recordando cuán buena fue la anciana en vida.

Ya eran más o menos las seis de la tarde, el día había pasado rápido entre preparativo y trámite.

Era la primera vez que Kuroo trabajaba de sepulturero, y la verdad le resultaba extraño haber llegado a eso, pues nunca se había imaginado estar en esa situación. Kenma se sentía algo culpable por no poder haber hecho nada. Inuoka también se sentía culpable al pensar que si no hubiese sido porque esperó media hora… tal vez algo habría cambiado.

Luego volvieron a la rutina, bueno, más o menos.

El señor Isayama estaba obviamente más triste, al igual que su hijo. Kenma, Kuroo y Yaku le tenían cariño a la abuelita, sin embargo, no estaban especialmente afectados. Inuoka, en su inocencia de niño, pensaba -y sentía- que era como si le hubiese fallecido un familiar lejano, pero muy querido. Las reuniones nuevamente se hicieron poco frecuentes, y si es que había, solo eran entre Kenma, Kuroo, Yaku e Inuoka, y no era tanto acerca de temas sociales o de crear un nuevo país, simplemente hablaban de lo que saliera en el momento. Aquella muerte fue como un golpe que los devolvió a la realidad, que les abrió los ojos para que se dieran cuenta que estaban en verdad abandonados, que cualquiera podría ser el próximo en estar bajo tierra.

Que la muerte podía estar a la vuelta de la esquina, o no. Y si es que lo estaba, no valía de mucho el crear un nuevo país, hecho de argumentos sin base.

-Abuelito dime tú ya casi no habla… -comentó Inuoka con desánimo, mirándose los dedos de los pies mientras estaba sentado como indiecito.

-Hay que comprenderlo, se murió la mitad de su corazón, es difícil vivir así… -Kuroo se estiró y bostezó. Vio a Yaku, que estaba roncando al lado suyo.

-Yaku ya se durmió… -dijo Kenma, pausando la consola-.

-No soporta ni una hora de trasnoche.

-Déjalo.

-Es de los que tiene horario de sueño, debe ser difícil para él malacostumbrarse…

-¡Oh! Ya debo irme, chicos, tengo que ir a dormir –dijo Inuoka mirando su pequeño reloj de pulsera. A él no le reclamaban su falta de capacidad para el trasnoche, pues era un niño, y de todas maneras lo mandarían a la cama si es que se hacía muy tarde. A los once años se necesitaban las horas de sueño necesarias para crecer fuerte y sano.

-Adiós, que duermas bien, pequeño gato de ciudad.

-¡Tú igual, gato negro! –y sacudió la mano con una sonrisa, escabulléndose en silencio, cerrando la puerta a su espalda.

-Te he dicho que no te pongas apodos y tampoco a Inuoka, parecemos una pandilla…

Al final ellos también dejaron hasta ahí el trasnoche, pues el sueño los venció con aquel peso en los párpados y los bostezos cada vez más sucesivos. No quisieron despertar a Yaku, pero al ver que éste dormía cómodamente sobre el futón de Kenma tuvieron que agrandar el futón restante en la habitación y ver si poseía capacidad para dos personas. Luego de un buen rato en el que juntaron tapas y trajeron almohadas, apagaron la luz. Era un problema compartir futones en las noches de verano, pero cuando el viento estaba más fresco, como aquella noche, no se podría decir que era algo desagradable.

-Buenas noches –dijo Kenma, guardando una mano bajo el cojín, acción percatada por Kuroo.

-Sin trampas, Kenma –el pelinegro escarbó debajo de la almohada hasta dar con una consola portátil, la cual retiró y dejó en un lugar lejos del alcance del menor. Kenma no dijo nada, pero se lo quedó mirando con disgusto, mirada que fue respondida por una sonrisa burlona.

En cierto punto de la noche se quedaron dormidos, lo sabían porque volvieron a despertar a eso de la madrugada, cuando la luna estaba alta.

-Kenma, ¿estás despierto? –preguntó en un susurro.

-No.

-Bueno, igual te voy a hablar. Quería decirte que a pesar de que no tengamos reuniones últimamente no se me van a ir nunca las ganas de fundar de nuevo Japón, no dejaré escapar todas esas ideas, ¿sabes?

-Lo sé.

-Me alegro. Vuelve a dormir, aún es madrugada.

Por la mañana despertaron casi simultáneamente, con el ruido de una ráfaga de viento que casi voló la ventana. Los albores del otoño marcaban presencia con un dominio impresionante, incluso para ser recién agosto. Y los ronquidos de Yaku continuaban como música de fondo.

-Buenos días, Kenma –dijo Kuroo, hablando bajito, acariciando los cabellos de la persona que dormía a su lado. Hacer eso le recordaba a cuando eran más jóvenes y dormían en el albergue. Kenma se removió en el futón, acurrucándose, quitando parte de los cobertores a su compañero. Luego con asco se dio cuenta que su mano izquierda tenía saliva de gato negro.

-Odio que babees mientras duermes, Kuroo, pero mucho más que me babees a mí.

-Yo también dormí bien, gracias –respondió con sorna. No quería admitir que le daba vergüenza babear sin darse cuenta, así que prefirió cambiar el tema-. No entiendo como no se te enreda el pelo. A mí todos los días me amanece diferente.

-Es porque me baño y me peino.

-Que cruel eres.

-Ya. Pásame la consola, quiero pasar el sector, solo necesito quinientos seis más de experiencia.

-Alcánzala si puedes. Yo no te la voy a pasar.

Kenma se giró con fuerza quitándole todas las mantas a Kuroo. Luego se puso en pie para ir él mismo a buscar la consola y volvió a sentarse sobre todo el futón desarmado, al lado de su amigo. Presionó el botón de encendido y mientras se configuraba la dejó a un lado, distrayéndose jugando con los dedos de los pies.

-¿En qué nivel vas? –preguntó Kuroo aún recostado, mientras se arrastraba acercándose a Kenma y mirando con curiosidad la consola de éste.

-No tengo idea, no se me puede actualizar. Acuérdate que esto funciona con internet y en Japón ya no hay… Juego por jugar, a decir verdad –tomó el aparato y movía con velocidad los dedos, sabiendo de memoria las teclas que llevaban más rápido a su juego favorito.

Yaku se removió entre las mantas revueltas del futón y abrió primero un ojo y luego el otro. Ellos tres eran los primeros en levantarse, pero aún era muy temprano, por lo que preferían esperar un poco más para despertar a todas las personas. Kuroo, al darse cuenta de que Yaku había despertado comenzó a hablarle de temas triviales, viejas anécdotas y de todas las cosas que se le pasaban por la cabeza. De repente se quedó en silencio al escuchar un ruido extraño, pero era la consola de Kenma, así que olvidó aquello y comenzó a tararear una canción de la cual se acordó gracias a una anécdota que creía querer contar.

La mente de Kuroo por las mañanas era todo un desorden de trivialidades y canciones viejas.

-¿Qué te pasa, Kuroo? ¿Te drogaste con el aire? –preguntó Kenma sin despegar la vista de la consola.

-Dormiste mal, descansa un rato más –opinó Yaku con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Kuroo durmió torcido y se aplastó el cerebro –respondió Kenma, a lo que Morisuke contestó con una carcajada.

-Le hace mal dormir contigo.

-Le absorbo la inteligencia.

Kuroo no quería decir nada, pues veía que los dos se reían. Ambos al mismo tiempo, sí, era posible. Yaku estaba siendo feliz y mostrando lo que hace mucho tiempo llevaba en el olvido: aquella risa clara y contagiosa. Kenma -a pesar de que se estuviera burlando de él- también estaba mostrando aquella sonrisa que tanto se extrañaba en su rostro.

-No me gusta estar con mala gente –dijo Kuroo, incorporándose-, así que voy a ir a preparar el desayuno. Yo los llamo cuando esté servido.

Kuroo bajó las escaleras luego de utilizar el baño y ponerse ropa distinta a la del pijama. Se dirigió, antes de prender los fogones de la cocina, a abrir las puertas de las habitaciones para que se ventilaran. Inuoka dormía hecho un ovillo en el futón. El joven también estaba durmiendo tranquilo. El señor Isayama… ¿dónde estaba? Cuando abrió la habitación respectiva no había nadie.

Lo buscó por toda la casa.

El señor Isayama no quería decirlo en voz alta, pues, ¿acaso aquellos jóvenes podrían comprenderlo? ¿Se habían enamorado ellos alguna vez? Y si es que así era el caso, ¿habrán enfrentado lo que es la muerte de alguien que ha acompañado toda una vida? No. Nunca entenderían, pero el abuelito no se enojaría con ellos si no entendían. Estaba bien. No todo se podía aprender en esta vida y él lo sabía más que nadie. Sentía cómo se le escapaba la vida entre aspiración y exhalación, pero no podía hacer nada contra ello. Sentía cómo estaba más cerca de su fin, y sin embargo había dejado tantas trabas sueltas, tantas cosas sin terminar, tantas cosas sin aprender ni comprender. No todo se podía en una vida, era un período muy corto de tiempo.

El señor Isayama sonrió. Al menos logró enamorarse. Tal vez aquella era su vida. Su vida real comenzó con ella, y tal vez…

-¿Señor Isayama…? –llamó Kuroo, con una sonrisa pequeña porque por fin lo encontró. Así que estaba sentado en la mecedora, observando el amanecer. Sin embargo, al observarle bien, se dio cuenta que faltaba algo.

Respiración.

Vida.

Abuelito dime tú nunca más pudo decirles que eran tan buenos niños ni que había quedado rica la comida. Su corazón, al igual que el de su esposa hace unas semanas, se detuvo.

Con la poca vista que tenía alcanzó a mirar por última vez los escombros.

* * *

Es la primera vez que narro una muerte (¡dos en un capítulo!), ¿quedó bien, o está muy forzado? De todos modos, ¡ya viene el próximo capítulo! Adelanto:

 _"Kenma sabía que Kuroo le hizo esa pregunta solo por bromear, lo sabía en su tono de voz, en su expresión facial, pero por alguna razón se sintió un poco incómodo._

 _(...) ¿Por qué sentía como si la pregunta de recién tenía una pincelada de cierto? ¿Cómo si también fuera cierto que, aunque fuera un poco, se estaban distanciando?"_

Comenzarán pronto unos conflictos un poco más... brígidos(?)


	6. Chapter 6

El grupo de las cinco personas que habitaban el sur de Tokio estaba compuesto por Kenma, Kuroo, Yaku, Inuoka y el joven de la silla de ruedas.

Kuroo el primer y el tercer miércoles del mes se levantaba bien temprano y se llevaba a Kenma luego del desayuno para ir a buscar las provisiones; Yaku se quedaba a cargo de la casa y algunas veces salía a recolectar objetos por las cercanías.

Había un viejo carro del supermercado que Kuroo utilizaba en lo que debía, refiriéndose a objetos de este tipo: salir de compras, aunque en realidad se trataba de una travesía de varios kilómetros hacia el norte, donde tenían lugar las pocas ocasiones en las que interactuaban con los otros sobrevivientes de Tokio.

Los ocho habitantes del norte de Tokio eran en su mayoría adultos cesantes y sin ánimos de trabajar -la mayoría de ellos con ideas en contra de los países poderosos, o con antiguo prontuario delictivo, razones por las cuales no los consideraron en la evacuación-, rondaban más o menos los treinta años, pero más allá de eso era gente engreída que se jactaba de tener la zona con más -y mejor- alimento además de un refugio bastante bueno, tanto así que llegaban a creerse el cuento de que eran protagonistas de un documental de supervivencia. Sin embargo, les faltaba algo. Algo que les daba Kuroo todos los meses, algo que, si no lo tenían, estarían muertos.

Agua.

El sur de Tokio poseía la planta abastecedora de agua potable, que a pesar de no ser muy abundante, gracias a Kenma, que ideó rápidamente un sistema de recolección y limpieza de las aguas de las lluvias y nieblas, su depósito aumentaba significativamente en cuanto a litros. Pero ni de broma les dirían a externos cómo recolectar el agua por ellos mismos.

El agua en estos momentos era una especie de moneda de cambio para obtener el alimento que ofrecían los del norte; ellos les llevaban varios bidones de agua hiperdesinfectada -agua que continuaba teniendo pureza a pesar de que pasaran las semanas- y recibían por aquel trabajo unas cuantas frutas, carne marinada y unas varias bolsas de alimentos no perecible.

En otras palabras, sin agua que dar, no había alimento a cambio.

Kuroo llevaba el carro a una velocidad no muy elevada, lo suficientemente rápida como para llegar al norte y regresar a casa antes del atardecer y lo suficientemente lenta como para que no se enredaran las ruedas entre los pedazos de piedra y restos de cosas. También caminaba a esa velocidad porque sabía que su acompañante buen caminante no era, y no quería cargarlo en el carro como en otras ocasiones, pues a pesar de que el peliteñido no hiciera un peso muy significativo, era razón para que Kuroo se preocupase por sortear con más cuidado de lo habitual los baches de las veredas, y eso implicaba disminuir la velocidad del recorrido y también llegar un poco más tarde.

-¿Vas bien, Kenma?

-Sí, voy bien… -el chico se acercó al carro y abrió uno de los recipientes con agua, el que estaba destinado para el uso durante el camino al norte de Tokio. Bebió directamente del bidón, pues ya no quedaban vasos de plástico de los que fabricaban las industrias -casi la totalidad de ellos se los habían llevado los países poderosos en la evacuación-, y no se arriesgaban a llevar los únicos vasos de vidrio que tenían en la casa. Luego de tomar unos sorbos, Kenma tendió el envase a Kuroo y tomó el manejo del carro mientras su amigo tenía las manos ocupadas en sostener el bote, agradecido de los tragos de agua, pues el calor no hacía otra cosa que ascender cuando ya era pasado del mediodía. A pesar de que el otoño iba llegando, no faltaban los días de calor que les recordaban que el verano aún no terminaba.

-Cuando lleguemos a casa me recuerdas hacer unos quitasoles, ya no quedan de esos aquí –Kuroo se limpió los restos de agua con el dorso de la mano y dejó el bidón en su respectivo rincón del carro.

-Llevas diciendo eso hace dos meses. Y no es mi culpa, que yo sí te recuerdo que tienes que hacerlos.

-Mm… pienso que me acordaría más si los hago acompañados, ¿qué te parecería hacer quitasoles cuando lleguemos? ¡A que no hay nada más divertido!

-Para esas cosas llévate a Yaku, o a Inuoka, pienso que a él le entusiasmaría más que a mí.

-Me pregunto qué haces que te quita tanto tiempo que ya no pasamos una hora seguida juntos, o… -y Kuroo miró fijamente a Kenma con esa sonrisa ladeada- ¿O es que me estás rehuyendo?

Kenma sabía que Kuroo le hizo esa pregunta solo por bromear, lo sabía en su tono de voz, en su expresión facial, pero por alguna razón se sintió un poco incómodo. Era cierto, ambos vivían en la misma ciudad, en la misma casa e hilando un poco más fino, en la misma habitación. Era cierto también que si Kozume tenía que elegir algún mejor amigo, elegiría a Kuroo, entonces… ¿por qué sentía como si la pregunta de recién tenía una pincelada de cierto? ¿Cómo si también fuera cierto que, aunque fuera un poco, se estaban distanciando? Kenma solo atinó a desviar rápidamente la mirada y responder con una excusa barata: -Recuerda que esta semana me toca hacer casi todo el aseo, estoy algo ocupado.

El pelinegro sobó el hombro de su contrario, recordándole que aquello que había dicho era simplemente una broma.

-No te voy a reclamar si estás cansado u ocupado, pero lo que sí, es que últimamente te encuentro demasiado… desanimado.

-Siempre he sido así.

-No. Me refiero a… _más de lo normal._ Es que, no lo sé, nunca hacemos nada fuera de lo normal, no ha pasado nada fuera de lo normal, o al menos nada que te afecte directamente, ¿qué ocurre, Kenma? Soy la persona que mejor te conoce en todo Japón, y si digo que hay algo raro contigo es porque _hay_ algo raro contigo.

-… Nada –luego guardó un poco de silencio y juntó algo de fuerza para mirar a los ojos a su amigo-. ¿Sabes? No me gusta salir contigo a solas, siempre terminamos hablando de mí…

-¿Te gustaría acaso hablar de mí?

-Mm, sí, podríamos cambiar -respondió simplemente. Kuroo no se esperaba que dijera eso.

-Y... ¿de qué te gustaría hablar acerca de mí?

Kenma estaba descubriendo con este método que hablar acerca Kuroo le gustaba tan poco como hablar de sí mismo. No tenía temas de conversación, y aún estaban a mitad del camino de ida hacia el norte.

-Kuroo... no quiero hablar...

El pelinegro comenzaba a pensar que su amigo era un niño mimado, y consentido, pero, ¿por quién? ¿Por los padres que no tenía? ¿Por los familiares que no estaban? No. Era consentido por culpa de Kuroo, la única persona que había estado para él, lo estaba convirtiendo en un niño caprichoso. Le iba a reclamar que para qué pedía cambiar el tema de la conversación si luego ni siquiera quería hablar, iba hacerlo, pero antes de eso, el peliteñido comenzó a caminar entrelazando los brazos de ambos. Hace tiempo que no hacían eso, y cada vez que caminaban juntos de aquella manera Kuroo no evitaba esbozar una sonrisa cargada de viejos recuerdos y pasados difíciles.

Pero esta vez no esbozó ninguna sonrisa. No sintió el impulso de hacerlo, ¿por qué? Se sentía extraño no sonreír junto a Kenma. Pero en lugar de ganas de sonreír sintió algo totalmente distinto: una hendidura.

Sintió cómo se alejaban, a pesar de que caminaban juntos. Faltaba algo, pero no sabía qué. Aun así, prosiguió con el paso, llevando el carro y sin decir ni una palabra.

Solo una hora y un cuarto más de tiempo y ya estaban llegando a los territorios habitados.

-Kenma, ya sabes, detrás del edificio.

La rutina era que al llegar, Kuroo era el que se mostraba y acercaba a la gente del norte, él les entregaba el agua y de ellos recibía el alimento; mientras tanto, Kenma buscaba objetos tecnológicos en el edificio que estaba unas calles antes, esperando por casualidad recibir algún tipo de señal o conexión, luego se quedaba allí esperando a que volviera el mayor, o también iba a ver si todo andaba bien cuando se demoraba mucho, lo cual nunca pasaba.

-Bien, todo bien, deja los veinte bidones en las cajas, nosotros llenamos el carro.

Lleno de comida, y con el carro considerablemente más pesado, se devolvió hasta el edificio en donde Kenma realizaba su revisión. El peliteñido salió luego de unos minutos de espera, con varios cables entre sus brazos y unos cuantos alambres de cobre, sin nombrar también la suciedad que se pegaba a su ropa y rostro.

-¿Ya estás listo? Se nos está haciendo algo tarde.

Es cierto, sin querer, Kenma se había demorado más de lo habitual en su búsqueda, pero con razones de hacerlo. Era un edificio que llevaba monitoreando ya de hace tiempo, pero aun con todo eso, nunca había descubierto la existencia de un segundo subterráneo y mucho menos de un túnel que probablemente conectaba con quizás cuanto otros edificios.

-Lo siento… en el camino te cuento lo que encontré –respondió sin más, sin dejar de observar el montón de cables que llevaba. Hurgando hacia el final del segundo subterráneo, bastante cerca del túnel, pudo ver una estructura eléctrica fuera de servicio, que sin embargo poseía cables que aún podían ser de utilidad; asegurando el no electrocutarse, logró sacar cuanto cable pudo y así proseguir con su proyecto de emitir señales al exterior de la isla.

Kuroo dio unos pasos atrás, estiró los brazos y afirmando el carro comenzó a caminar para el trayecto de vuelta. Puede haberse visto un tanto ridículo realizando esa pequeña especie de 'ceremonia', pero era lo necesario cuando se requería el transportar algo tan pesado.

-Y… ¿qué es eso que llevas? –preguntó Kuroo después de un rato.

-Ah, cierto. Son cables.

-¿Sigues queriendo emitir señales?

-Yo no digo nada de tus ideas de fundar un país, ¿sabes? –se quejó.

-Yo pensaba que estabas de acuerdo con mis ideas.

-No voy a comenzar con ese tema de nuevo. Nunca tiene fin.

-Porque siempre lo dejas inconcluso, porque nunca me dejas hablar, porque eres un pesimista. Se supone que los amigos te apoyan en tus proyectos.

-Los amigos te avisan y te aconsejan cuando ven que algo no está yendo bien –el peliteñido comenzó a aumentar el volumen de su voz, a desviar la mirada más frecuentemente y a distanciarse de los pasos del pelinegro, prefiriendo caminar un poco más atrás.

-Bueno, bueno, qué más da. En vez de discutir, prefiero aprovechar las seis horas seguidas que tengo contigo, aunque sean solo dos veces al mes.

-¿Comenzarás con eso de nuevo? ¿Con eso también?

-Es triste que nuestras tres horas de ida al norte y las tres horas de vuelta las gastemos en palabrería y pele—

-Kuroo. No sé a dónde quieres llegar con esto, pero no me gusta para nada. Si continúas de esa manera, supongo que tendré razones para no hablar contigo.

Y así fue. Ninguno de los dos quiso abrir la boca en lo que restaba del camino. Pasaron ya las tres horas que les tomaba el llegar al norte de Tokio, luego la hora y media de expedición urbana en los edificios de alrededor, y finalmente las otras tres horas restantes para el regreso. Con todo eso, llegaron a casa más o menos a las seis y media de la tarde.

-¡Llegamos! ¡Llegamos! –gritó Kuroo al acercarse a la casa, alargando la 'o' del último 'llegamos'. Al instante salió Inuoka saltando y riendo preguntando por si habían matado muchos zombis allí en el norte.

-Una horda entera, si tú supieras, gatito citadino –respondió, acariciando de paso las hebras levantadas del cabello castaño.

-Oh, Kuroo, déjame acompañarlos la próxima vez.

-Es muy peligroso, aun te falta entrenamiento. Más tarde practicamos con las katanas -que no eran más que dos palos de madera, con un mango disimulado que les había insertado Kuroo-, pero antes quiero que me ayudes a hacer unos quitasoles.

-¿Quitasoles? ¡Guau! –exclamó sorprendido y ambos entraron a la casa, ayudándose entre los dos a entrar el carro-. ¡Años que no oía hablar de esas cosas! Apenas recuerdo cómo eran.

Poco después de unos dos minutos se apareció Kenma por la casa, con todas las cosas que había recogido. Sin haberse dado cuenta, llegó un punto en que caminaba varios metros más atrás que su amigo pelinegro. Cuando entró, se encontró a Tetsurou y a Inuoka llenos de pegamento de cola y sobre la mesa del living varios pliegos de papel con polvo que habían estado guardados en el sótano de los Isayama. A un lado había unos cuantos palos de madera.

Así que en serio estaban haciendo quitasoles. Ninguno de los dos se veía interesado en preparar la merienda o algo parecido.

-¡Kozume! –llamó la voz de Yaku desde la cocina-. ¡Ven a ayudarme con est—! ¡Uaah, tiene vida!

Kenma le echó una leve mirada a Kuroo. Dejó los cables y demases sobre el sillón del costado, frente al comedor y fue a ayudar a Yaku con lo que fuera que estuviera cocinando.

Luego de haber comido, hablar un rato y despedirse de todos, Kenma y Kuroo subieron a su respectiva habitación. Kenma ordenó su lado de la pieza y diciendo un 'buenas noches', se recostó en su futón, hundiéndose entre las sábanas y frazadas. Los días eran demasiado cálidos y las noches, demasiado frías. Kuroo no tuvo más opción que recostarse también y apagar las luces, sin posibilidad de entablar algún tipo de conversación.

Los minutos pasaban, la noche avanzaba y Kuroo se daba vuelta en el futón, pensaba un rato, se daba otra vuelta, luego otro rato, una vuelta más, y así por una buena cantidad de veces. Hasta que la voz de Kenma se hizo un pequeño lugar entre la oscuridad.

-¿Te sientes bien, Kuroo?

-La verdad es que no… -dijo, quedando finalmente cara de frente al techo, destapándose un poco y pasando ambos brazos por detrás de la nuca.

-¿Tienes hambre? ¿Sed?

-No, ninguna de las dos –suspiró pesado, cerrando ambos ojos, recordando ciertas conversaciones que había entablado a lo largo del día.

-¿Te sientes enfermo? –preguntó Kenma, dirigiendo lentamente su mano al manual de primeros auxilios que descansaba junto a su almohada.

-No…

-¿Y qué ocurre entonces, si se puede saber? –preguntó, un poco hastiado, Kozume.

-Quiero pasar más tiempo contigo.

La respuesta tomó por sorpresa al gatito bicolor, pero ese tema en concreto lo estaba exasperando poco a poco, por lo que su réplica no se hizo esperar.

-…Dormimos en la misma habitación, Kuroo. Todas las noches –dio un pequeño suspiro y se acomodó en el futón-. ¿…Te olvidas también de las comidas que pasamos juntos, de las reuniones? _Pasamos tiempo juntos._

-Es que… es distinto, Kenma. No sé si me hago entender. Se hace necesario escuchar la voz de alguien algunas veces para sentirlo presente. Y últimamente no te escucho.

-En ese caso… no sé qué hacer…

Kuroo pensó que Kenma había finalizado de hablar, pero éste último agregó otro pequeño detalle:

-Supongo que tal vez estaría bien que… pensemos las cosas, nuestra situación.

No le gustó para nada lo que Kenma quería decir, o hacia dónde quería llevar el lazo que los unía. Pensó que ya era suficiente, cuando el peliteñido agregó otras palabras más, muy seriamente:

-…Tal vez… debamos tratar de distanciarnos un poco.

¿Qué? ¿Tratar de…?

¿…Distanciarse?

Las palabras rebotaron en la mente de Kuroo, como edificios cayendo, enterrándose a su vez entre los escombros.

* * *

Dat. Y como dicen en Thomas y sus amigos: comenzaron los problemas(?) ¡Ya viene el próximo capítulo! Adelanto:

 _"Se dieron cuenta en la mañana, cuando fueron a su habitación y lo encontraron acostado boca arriba, como si siguiera durmiendo."_


	7. Chapter 7

El grupo de las personas que habitaban el sur de Tokio ahora estaba compuesto solo por Kenma, Kuroo, Yaku, e Inuoka.

En la mañana, de una forma bastante repentina e inesperada había fallecido el joven de la silla de ruedas. Al parecer había heredado los mismos problemas de su madre, y sumado a su delicado estado de salud, bajas defensas y otros, todo había desembocado en un ataque cardíaco fulminante, sin darle oportunidad a ningún tipo de reanimación.

Se dieron cuenta en la mañana, cuando fueron a su habitación y lo encontraron acostado boca arriba, como si siguiera durmiendo. No mostraba ningún signo vital, y por la frialdad de la piel, debieron de haber pasado unas cuantas horas desde su muerte hasta que descubrieron el suceso. Los grandes agradecieron que Inuoka no estuviera con ellos y que siguiera durmiendo, pues el trauma habría sido demasiado para el pequeño; tres muertes en lo que iba más o menos un mes era demasiado para él.

Kuroo fue una vez más a la abandonada tienda de ataúdes, esperando que fuera la última ocasión en que tuviera que hacerlo, exceptuando las veces en las que debiera buscar combustible para la chimenea en las noches frías. Sacó uno de los pocos ataúdes que iban quedando, era un modelo contemporáneo, a juzgar por la madera sintética.

Quisieron improvisar un funeral, pues todos sabían que era cruel para Inuoka la muerte del joven, pero que sería mucho más cruel el mentirle y no informar el fallecimiento al pequeño gato citadino. Entre todos juntaron fuerzas de flaqueza y fueron a contarle el acontecimiento con la mayor sutileza posible.

Nunca habían visto llorar a Inuoka de esa manera.

Cuando Sou se caía o se hacía una herida, lloraba y gritaba; cuando se equivocaba muchas veces, lloraba y gritaba; cuando algo lo sacaba de quicio, lloraba y gritaba… pero ahora… Le tiritaba el mentón y le salían lágrimas una detrás de la otra. No le importaba moquear ni poner caras extrañas. Tampoco le importaba gritar, por lo que no valía la pena hacerlo. Solo lloraba, en silencio, cabizbajo.

Kuroo, que era el que le había dado la noticia, estaba agachado frente a él y de un momento a otro lo tenía envuelto en sus brazos. El pelinegro también estaba llorando. Sentía al pobre niño tan frágil y abandonado, al fin y al cabo, le había fallecido lo que consideraba su imagen paterna, su profesor y también su amigo. Inuoka… Inuoka le recordaba a Kenma, cuando vivían en el refugio, cuando el peliteñido no era teñido y aún no crecía tanto, cuando era muchísimo más bajo que Kuroo y cuando lloraba a menudo… era entonces que Kuroo lo abrazaba, lo envolvía en sus brazos, lo acurrucaba en su cama y compartía su llanto: _"No estás solo Kenma, yo estoy contigo y tú también estás conmigo, ¿no?"_

Tetsurou acarició la cabellera erizada del niño:

-Tranquilo Inuoka –susurró-, no estás solo. Todos nosotros estamos contigo y tú estás con nosotros, somos una familia, ¿no?

Luego prosiguió a limpiarle las lágrimas y entraron a la habitación donde estaban velando al joven, como quisieron hacerlo esta vez. Cuando fallecieron los señores Isayama prefirieron hacer pasar el mal momento con rapidez y los sepultaron lo antes posible, como si así se aminorara la tristeza; pero al saber que no funcionaba de esa manera, pensaron que tal vez el joven merecía un pequeño velorio, y de paso le darían a Inuoka la oportunidad de una breve despedida. Kenma y Yaku ya habían terminado la modesta decoración alrededor del ataúd, unas cuantas flores pequeñas de las que crecían entre las malezas que no aún no habían sido contaminadas y también flores de origami, para que no se notara la carencia.

-Ya está listo –dijo Yaku y sonrió con compasión hacia el pequeño.

Sou se acercó con pequeños pasos dudosos hasta el ataúd, pensando tal vez que si no lo veía seguiría vivo en algún rincón de su mente, que si tal vez pensaba que estaba vivo, sería así. Pero eso era permanecer en un engaño y mentirse a sí mismo. Se aferró al borde de la madera y se empinó unos cuantos centímetros, por inercia más que por necesidad.

Ahí estaba, obviamente, pues no estaba en ningún otro lugar.

Había muerto.

Tenía un rostro calmado, una pequeña sonrisa. Estaba descansando, de las frustraciones, de los dolores, de las tristezas y de los escombros. Sin duda lo extrañaría, pero tal vez eso era lo mejor. Inuoka se dijo a sí mismo en ese instante que intentaría ser fuerte, que lo sería por ambos, por los Isayama, por su verdadera familia, sería fuerte, pero no evitó derramar unas cuantas lágrimas que borró rápidamente con el dorso de su mano.

-Ahí está… -susurró Kuroo con dulzura, como si le estuviera hablando a su hermano menor. Se acercó al pequeño y lo rodeó con suavidad, mientras ambos continuaban con su vista en el féretro-. Está descansando, ¿ves? Y está sonriendo, así que tenemos que estar tranquilos y seguir adelante…

Inuoka solo asentía con su cabecita y Kuroo levantó la mirada hasta encontrar la de Kenma, que estaba al otro lado de la habitación.

Ambos esquivaron la mirada simultáneamente, quién sabe por qué razón.

Quizás por la hendidura, quizás por la distancia que cada vez se extendía entre ellos. Sentían que faltaba algo, y que hasta que no lo encontraran era mejor distanciarse.

El entierro se hizo dos horas después, en un lugar donde había tierra en lugar de cemento, cerca de la tumba de los otros Isayama. Con la ayuda de una pala y unas cuantas cuerdas fuertes que encontraron, guiaron al joven a su último hogar y luego volvieron a poner la tierra en su lugar. Fue una ceremonia sobria, sin embargo, cuando ya todos iban retirándose en silencio, una pequeña voz se hizo lugar:

-¿Cuál…? –preguntó Inuoka con un hilo de sonido. El grupo se giró y miró al niño que seguía de pie ante la tumba.

-¿Qué ocurre, Inuoka? –dijo Yaku, y los tres prosiguieron a aproximarse a Sou.

-¿Cuál era su nombre…? –dijo, bajando repentinamente la cabeza y limpiándose las primeras lágrimas. Nadie respondió, nadie parecía recordar su nombre, pero Kenma dijo suavemente:

-Hiroshi. Hiroshi Isayama.

-Hiroshi… -repitió-. Nunca pude recordar tu nombre, porque no tengo muy buena memoria, pero… -sollozó, respiró hondo y prosiguió-, ¡pero nunca olvidaré todo lo que me enseñaste, ni las palabras que me dijiste! '¡…Siempre se puede seguir luchando si tenemos las fuerzas para hacerlo, siempre tendremos fuerzas para hacerlo si es que queremos tenerlas, y por ese simple hecho…! ¡N-nada es imposible!' Incluso si nunca pudiste ponerte en pie, incluso si no salimos de estos escombros, si creemos en nuestro corazón que mañana puede ser un mejor día… eso ya rompe la barrera de lo imposible. Hiroshi… -la voz se quebró-, papá… Gracias por todo…

Cuando volvieron a casa, Kuroo se encargó de llevar a Inuoka en la espalda, Yaku se ocuparía del almuerzo, luego Kenma de la merienda.

Todo siguió ese ritmo por un buen tiempo. Hasta que llegó un momento en el que se dieron cuenta de que ya no pertenecían a esa casa, a excepción tal vez de Inuoka, pero ellos ya no tenían ningún nexo que los uniera a los Isayama, solamente recuerdos y un mejor pasado, pero no sentían correcto seguir viviendo en un lugar que no consideraban de su propiedad, y tampoco dejarían solo al chiquitín.

Al anochecer, arroparon a Inuoka en su cama y los tres salieron a sentarse un rato en el suelo del patio delantero de la casa y tomar un poco de aire nocturno.

-He… pensado que podríamos cambiarnos de casa…-dijo Kuroo, soltando una bocanada de aire que se convirtió en vaho rápidamente, y apoyó la espalda en la pared. Todo estaba muy frío, así que se restregó las manos dándose cuenta que el otoño por fin se había consolidado.

-La verdad es que también he estado pensando en eso –comentó Yaku-. No me siento cómodo viviendo aquí si no hay ningún Isayama vivo… Suena duro, pero…

-…Pero es así –completó Kuroo.

-¿Han pensado en algún lugar dónde podamos ir? –interrogó Kenma, sentándose al lado de Kuroo, apoyando igual que él la espalda en el muro.

-¿Hay algún edificio bonito al que quieras ir, Kenma? –le preguntó el pelinegro, a la vez que tomaba la cabeza peliteñida de Kenma y la hacía apoyar en su hombro derecho.

-Ha –rio Yaku-, suena como a la gente que dice 'elige una estrella y te la regalo'.

-Bueno –dijo Kenma, ignorando el comentario anterior-, de hecho, hay un edificio al que me gustaría ir, pero queda en el norte. Sin embargo, hay uno en el sur que también me interesa…

-¿En el sur? –preguntó Kuroo un poco extrañado, mirándole de reojo-. ¿Investigaste un edificio en el sur? ¿Cuándo fue?

-No estaba contigo, no fue uno de los miércoles, quise ir solo.

-Nunca me cuentas nada de lo que haces.

-¿Comenzaremos de nuevo?

Se intercambiaron unas cuantas palabras sin que les importara la presencia de Yaku, hasta que éste preguntó con un poco de timidez: -¿Es mi idea… o ustedes dos están peleados?

-¿Cómo peleados? –dijo el pelinegro-. Es cierto que últimamente hemos tenido unos cuantos roces, pero…

-De hecho, nos estamos distanciando.

-No tenías que decirlo.

-¿Pero por qué quieren distanciarse? –y Yaku terminó también junto a ellos, apoyando la espalda en la pared de atrás, sentado al lado izquierdo de Kuroo-. Si son tan buenos amigos… ¿ocurrió algo?

Trataron de explicar lo que pasaba más o menos: sentían que no tenían la misma confianza, que se estaban alejando inevitablemente. Sentían que tenían una amistad, por decirlo de alguna manera, monótona. Esperaban que el instinto maternal que tenía Yaku sirviera de algo y les diera algún consejo.

-Bueno, yo creo que… -comenzó, pero rápidamente tomó una pausa, como buscando las palabras que fueran convenientes-. Creo que tal vez sería bueno que tomaran un paseo los dos solos, que dejaran unos momentos de pensar en escombros o en fundar países o en emitir señales, que hablaran del pasado y… eso. Pero si es que quieren arreglar su amistad, claro. Si ya no quieren ser amigos, ahí ya no hay nada que hacer.

Kenma miró a Kuroo de reojo y éste a su vez también le miró. El pelinegro pasó un brazo rodeando los hombros de su amigo. No quería perderlo.

-Si seguimos así y aquí, me voy a quedar dormido –dijo Tetsurou con una de esas sonrisas ladeadas-. Vayamos a dormir. Yaku, si quieres ven a nuestra habitación, la noche está fría.

-Nah, creo que yo iré a dormir con Inuoka –respondió el castaño.

-Está bien no te preocupes –sonrió como respuesta, y sobó el hombro de Kenma, para hacerle saber que sería bueno al menos esta noche volver a esa antigua costumbre que tenían de dormir juntos.

Pero cuando llegaron a la habitación y apagaron las luces, cada uno durmió en su respectivo futón, tratando de amortiguar el frío con una excusa de varias frazadas y cobertores.

-Kuroo –dijo Kenma antes de despedirse-, mañana… tal vez podríamos salir y hablar. De cualquier cosa. Respirar un poco y dar un paseo.

-Mañana estaremos ocupados, nos tenemos que cambiar de casa, ya sabes… -respondió y se revolvió en el futón, cubriéndose hasta los hombros-. Oye, ¿dónde es el edificio al que iremos?

-Ah… ¿entonces vamos a ir al que dije…?

-Conoces el área mejor que yo; si el edificio es amplio, cómodo y seguro, basta y sobra para que vayamos allí a quedarnos.

-Está bien. Es… uno de los que está entrando por una callejuela desde la avenida principal, camino hacia el norte, son más o menos unos diez minutos a paso regular desde aquí –Kenma prefirió omitir que ese edificio era el de telecomunicaciones tokiotas, que ahora no tenía ninguna utilidad, y que estaba en gran parte desmantelado gracias a los saqueos que hubieron previos a la evacuación, aun así, tenía radares y todo eso, tal vez le serviría para finalmente emitir algún tipo de señal, o para al menos actualizar su videojuego. Pero a Kuroo no le gustaría saber la real naturaleza de su nuevo hogar, o al menos ahora no gustaría de saberlo, pues él pensaba que no traería nada bueno el gritarle al mundo que aún había gente con vida en Japón.

Pero los países poderosos sabían que las cucarachas eran difíciles de matar.

-¡Mañana será un día agitado! –Kuroo se estiró, bostezó y luego se acurrucó en el futón, tapándose ahora hasta las orejas.

Era difícil vivir en aquellas condiciones, pero, ¿para qué seguir mintiendo? No se debía hablar de vivir, pues a duras penas lograban sobrevivir en aquella arboleda de escombros.

* * *

Siento que estoy matando a todo el mundo O^O (?) Ofrezco mis disculpas y condolencias. Ahora voy a contar algo divertido:D (crueldad máxima, men) parte del capítulo lo escribí a las tantas de la madrugada y en una ocasión escribí "quenma" sin darme cuenta xD Cosas que pasan. ¡Ya viene el próximo capítulo! Adelanto:

 _"_ _-Yaku, mírame –silencio-. Haré lo que pueda. Me escaparé, me iré de casa, no lo sé. No me importa saberlo, mientras pueda hacerlo, lo haré y me quedaré aquí. Ya te lo había dicho antes, ¿recuerdas?_ _"_


End file.
